A New Era
by Trollmela
Summary: Lord Celeborn travels to Mirkwood to express his condolences. A yet untried King, Legolas lets him in on his plan for the future of Mirkwood: a confrontation with evil and an alliance with the elven realms. (Second part of the AU series "The Woodland King".)


_This is a **sequel** to my recent story " **Loss** ", which you need to have read to understand "A New Era"._

 _Thanks goes to HaloFin17 for being my ever reliable and supportive beta, fellow fan and friend._

* * *

"Legolas. Cousin."

The deep voice broke through his whirl of thoughts. The King of Mirkwood looked up.

"Lord Celeborn!"

"I am so very sorry for your loss."

Legolas was still surprised that the ruler of Lothlórien had come. His light was strong for a Sindar, his travel clothes stained, but his presence was not lessened by those signs of travel.

Celeborn hesitated, then carefully approached and grasped Legolas' lower arms. The younger elf's breath caught, but after a moment he stepped into the offered embrace. Celeborn was a little taller than he, and the Lord lowered his head until their foreheads touched in a gesture of comfort and familiarity.

Thranduil had rarely met with Celeborn. Legolas' impression had been that his father had not completely forgiven his kinsman for marrying a Noldo. Legolas had other worries. And, he had found, rulers were very lonely.

When he stepped back, Celeborn's head nudged the crown on the King's head. Celeborn blinked in bemusement at the bare, soot-black circlet. It was not as impressive as any of King Thranduil's crowns; perhaps later Legolas would adopt a different design or use his father's. For now, the spartan design and dark color suited his mood very well.

"Galion informed me of your coming only a few hours ago, but he prepared a talan for you. I presumed that you would prefer that to the caves here."

It was his own talan which had been prepared for Celeborn in a hurry; he himself had moved into the palace, away from the trees and the people he had been trained to serve. Celeborn nodded.

"Of course. I apologize, but I wanted to arrive as soon as possible. A messenger to announce my coming would not have been here sooner."

"It matters not. I'm honored that you came."

"Galadriel would have come as well, but she was not sure of her welcome."

"The Lady of Lórien is always welcome." Legolas straightened and added: "Any elf is welcome here."

Celeborn's features were hard to read for Legolas. Something crossed that face before the Lord looked away.

"May I see where my kinsman is buried?"

"Follow me."

A great oak marked the resting place of the last King. Thranduil may have designed the halls of the Greenwood, a system of caves, and settled his people there in the manner of King Thingol; but he had loved the trees above all like his son.

Legolas left Lord Celeborn alone at the grave to pay his respects. When he returned to King Legolas for a small meal, signs of grief were still there to see.

"Lady Galadriel and I were devastated when we heard of your father's death. I know Elrond felt the same." He sighed. "I can imagine that you have no desire to hear this, but all realms now look to you; some are fearful of what change you will bring about."

"I understand their concern, Lord Celeborn. To you, as my kinsman and ally, I will be more truthful than to others: things will change. I may not be an ideal king; I was raised to be a prince, to support my king, to lead troops; not to lead people. But that is what I must do now, and I will do my best."

"I have heard that you have cut ties with Erebor," Celeborn said carefully.

Legolas' face hardened. "It's true. If it weren't for them and their greed-"

His right hand balled into a fist, and his left tightened around his goblet of wine. He cut himself off before saying anything more.

"I have never warmed up to them myself," Celeborn remarked.

"I'm sure your wife thinks I'm wrong," Legolas replied bitterly.

To his surprise, Celeborn shrugged. "You are king of the Greenwood, not she."

"Be that as it may, I wish for closer ties with the elven realms than what we had in the last centuries."

"I have no doubt that all elven realms from the sea to Lothlórien will support you."

"Good." Legolas sipped from his wine. "I respected my father and never disobeyed his orders even when I had a different opinion. One such difference of opinion was the darkness dwelling in our forest. I wish to extinguish it once and for all."

"Are you asking me as the Lord of Lothlórien for help?"

Had Legolas been King longer, he would not have breached the topic so quickly, he would have been more direct when he did, and he would not have hesitated as he did now having realized his misstep.

"Yes," he declared finally.

Celeborn nodded, and there seemed to be even approval on his face.

"Obviously I have to speak to Galadriel; and our captains. But I, for one, desire the same. Let us take the forest back, if we can."

* * *

 _Thank you for reading the second story of what might turn into my next AU series. Reviews are always welcome._


End file.
